The Prank He'll Never Forget
by storylover18
Summary: The casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have been playing pranks on each other since it's almost Halloween. When Chad wakes up one morning, he discovers a prank that must be the work of none other than Sonny. However, he's never been more wrong.
1. These Don't Come Off!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad Dylan Cooper rolled over in the bed in his dressing room and opened his eyes. He smiled, remembering his dream; Chad and Sonny had been out walking on a moonlight beach and Sonny had confessed that she had loved Chad the whole time and that pretending to hate him was just a cover to please her fellow cast-mates and friends.

After reliving his dream a couple of times, Chad's mind drifted towards the next prank he and the cast of Mackenzie Falls would pull on So Random! It was October and Halloween was just one week away. The two casts had been pulling pranks on each other for about three weeks now and Mackenzie Falls had gotten So Random! really good the day before. Chad knew that the revenge of the Sonny and her friends would not be long in coming and he wanted to have another prank up his sleeve that he and his friends would be able to do as soon as possible. His mind was rolling with an awesome idea for a prank when his alarm sounded. Chad leaned over, turned the alarm off and then got out of bed. He shuffled off towards his bathroom and his jaw dropped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His entire face and hands were covered with little red dots. He quickly realized that the dots must've been the next prank of the cast of So Random! He filled the sink with hot, soapy water and began to clean off his face and hands. After a few minutes, the dots where still on his skin. Chad knew that Sonny would've used a permanent marker but this was insane.

"_Even Sharpie's come off with a little scrubbing_." he thought to himself.

He sighed, knowing that he would have to go over to the set of So Random! and ask how to get this stuff off. He knew this would give them the satisfaction they so badly wanted but he didn't have much of a choice. Chad put his robe on over his flannel pajamas and walked towards his door. He did a quick check in the mirror to make sure his hair was alright and that besides the spots, there was nothing on his face. After giving himself a look of approval, he flung open his door and stomped all the way to the set of So Random! where he barged in without knocking on the door.

"What is this?" he demanded. The entire cast of So Random! stared at him as Chad pointed to his face.

"Well? What did you use? These dots DO NOT come off!" he said, with frustration in his voice. The whole cast just starred at him, their jaws hanging open.

"Oh, cut the act already!" Chad said. "I know this is one of your pranks. Just tell me what you used so I can go back to my own stage and try and get these spots off of my face!"

Finally, it was Sonny that said something.

"Uh, Chad," Sonny said, trying to suppress a laugh. "We didn't do that to you."

"Of course you did. Stop lying."

"She's not lying!" Nico spoke up. "We didn't even spend the night here. We finished taping early so we went home and we just got here. We did not put those spots on your face."

"Sure. You're trying not laugh at me now. I can see it in your faces. You want me to look like I have acne or the chicken pox or something!"

"Chad, I swear, we did not do that to you." Zora put in. "But I sure wish we had!"

The entire cast laughed at Zora's comment and after the laughter had died down, Sonny got up and took one of Chad's hands to examine closely. She noted that Chad did not object to her picking up one of his limp hands.

"You know, I don't think this is marker." Sonny concluded after dropping Chad's hand.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Chad asked her. "Paint or something?"

"Um, no. You said it yourself earlier."

"What? That I have acne? Forget it Sonny. I don't get acne." Chad said, with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"I didn't mean acne." Sonny put in. Chad's eyes grew as he came to understand what Sonny was hinting at.

"You mean I have the, the--"

"Yeah, you have the chicken pox!" Grady yelled from across the room.

Chad looked at his hands, back to Sonny, who was hiding a smile, and back to his hands.  
Then he turned and ran out of the room.

**A/N: So, I just noticed that the layout used to be really hard to read so it's changed. Enjoy and review!**


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad ran from the set of So Random! all the way to his dressing room, shielding his face with his hands. There's no way he wanted ANYONE to see him like this. On the way, he passed Portlyn, who was dressed in her school uniform for the show.

"Chad? Why are you still in your pajamas? We start rehearsal in five minutes."

Chad didn't stop running.

"Sorry, Portlyn. I can't make it today. Can you tell the director?"

"Uh, sure. But why?"

"I, uh, ... I have the chicken pox." Chad decided not to make up some excuse. Portlyn stood there with her mouth hanging open, stunned at his revelation.

"Will you be okay? Is there anything I can get you?" Portlyn asked.

Chad gave no response but just kept running. He finally made it to his dressing room where he took his robe off and threw it across the room. He then flopped on his bed and buried his face in the pillows. He could not believe he had just barged onto the set of So Random! and accused them of giving him the chicken pox. He was so embarrassed that Sonny had seen him like this. No, he wasn't embarrassed, he was MORTIFIED. After a few minutes of feeling embarrassed, Chad got up and went to his bathroom. It was then that he realized how horrible he actually felt. He examined his reflection, noting that he was a far cry from the picture of health. He gave a tired sigh and retreated to his bed where he tucked himself in and fell asleep.

Right after Chad had left the set of So Random!, the group of friends was still laughing. They could not believe that Chad Dylan Cooper had come running into their set with the chicken pox and accusing them of drawing them on his face.

"Did you see his face when he realized he had the chicken pox?" Grady said, laughing.

"I know!" Nico added. "It was comical!"

Just to prove how funny it was, he reenacted the face and everyone burst out laughing. Of course, the guys laughed harder than the girls, who were getting sick of the joke. Sure, it was funny. It just wasn't THAT funny.

Before Nico and Grady knew it, Zora was back in her air-conditioning vent, Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror in her dressing room, and Sonny seemed to have vanished.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Grady asked. Nico looked around.

"Hello? Tawni? Zora? Sonny?"

The boys looked around and then Grady went and knocked on Zora's air-duct. She stuck her head out the opening.

"What are you doing? Don't you know not to disturb me when I'm in here?" Grady could see flames shooting from Zora's eccentric eyes.

"Yeah, uh, sorry, Zora. We were just wondering where everyone went. We were laughing about Chad's chicken pox--"

Grady interrupted himself with a fit of laughter and Nico continued.

"--and when we looked up, all of you were gone!"

"Well, we all got sick of you killing yourself over Chad's ailment."

"But isn't it funny?"

"Sure, for about the first five minutes. Now I just feel sorry for the guy."

"Wait--sorry for Chad Dylan Cooper? You've got to be kidding me, Zora." Grady said, finally containing himself.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him. He's sick and that's no fun." With that, Zora closed her air-duct and left the two boys to look at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nico asked Grady.

"We send Chad a get well soon basket--" Grady began.

"Filled with chicken stuff?" Nico finished.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking." Grady said.

"Awesome! Let's go."

The two boys ran off together and Zora stuck her head out of the duct and sighed.

"Boys."

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy and review!**


	3. What He Really Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad Dylan Cooper was lying in his bed, propped up by pillows, feeling sorry for himself. He felt awful, but worse than that, he was bored. He had been starring at the ceiling for the past forty-five minutes, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. What he really wanted to do was to be at home, in his own bed, in his own room, with his own mother taking care of him. But he knew that wasn't possible; his parents were away like always and he didn't want to go to an empty house no matter how familiar it was. The next best thing to being home, he concluded, would be having Sonny taking care of him. Sure, he would be embarrassed by the fact that he had stormed their stage and even more embarrassed when she saw his face accented by small red spots but he realized what he wanted was someone who would care for him and keep him company. Of course, there were lots of people on the sets of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls that fit that quota but he wanted someone _he_ cared about.

Chad drifted in and out of a hazy state, the result of a fever he didn't know he had. He was startled out of his sleepy state when there was a knock on the door. He couldn't deny that he hoped it was Sonny.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Portlyn." The voice on the other door called out. Chad sighed, feeling disappointed.

"Go away, Portlyn. I don't want to see anyone."

"But Chad--" Portlyn started.

"Portlyn, GO AWAY." Chad raised his voice. He didn't hear a response and he assumed that Portlyn had left. Chad started to doze again and, like before, was aroused from his sleepy state by a knock on the door. Chad sighed, frustrated that Portlyn couldn't take a hint.

"Portlyn! I told you I didn't--" Chad started to yell but was interrupted.

"It's not Portlyn. It's Sonny."

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed. They make me smile. Enjoy and review!**


	4. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad's heart soared when he heard Sonny's voice on the other side of the door, although he would never admit that to Sonny.

"Come in." he called, trying to sound annoyed, like she had interrupted something really important.

Sonny cautiously opened the door and stepped in. Chad put on a straight face and rolled over onto his side.

"What? You came to laugh at me some more?"

"No!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad turned over again to face her.

"Then why'd you come?"

"I, uh, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sonny looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know if she was crossing a line or not.

"Well, I'm not fine, in case you can't tell."

Sonny smiled and sat down on the couch and turned so she was facing Chad.

"Is your mom coming to take you home?" she asked. Chad sighed.

"No. My parents are away and I don't want to go home to an empty house."

"Understandable. So who's taking care of you?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Come on, Sonny. I don't need someone to take care of me."

"You wanna bet?" Sonny challenged Chad. Chad looked slightly amused at the fact that Sonny thought he needed someone to look after him. Inside, however, he was saying,

"_Yes, Sonny. I need someone to take care of me. Will you? Please?"_

His thoughts were broken by Sonny's voice.

"Have you taken any medicine?"

"Medicine for what? Chicken pox can't be cured; they just have to go away by themselves." Chad pointed out, thinking surely Sonny knew that.

"I know that." Sonny confirmed Chad's thoughts. "But you have a fever and you can't be very comfortable."

Chad snorted. "How do you know I have a fever?"

"Oh, please Chad. It's obvious. Your eyes are bright and glassy, your face is flushed."

Chad was impressed, although he tried not to show it.

"So?" he challenged, wanting to know what Sonny would come up with next.

"So, you should take some medicine."

"Whatever."

Chad had thought Sonny was finished with her spiel about having someone take care of him. Sonny, however, kept right on going.

"And you've been scratching. Which is a no-no."

"A no-no?" Chad's voice held amusement. Sonny gave him a Look.

"I'm serious, Chad. You can't scratch. You'll leave scars."

"Fine, I won't scratch."

Sonny smiled and Chad again noticed how beautiful her face was when she was smiling.

"I'm going to run to the store and pick up a few things. Do you want anything?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll be back."

Chad said nothing as he watched Sonny leave. After she had closed the door, he smiled to himself and fell asleep, still dreaming about Sonny Monroe.

**A/N: Again, a million thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy and review!**


	5. The Chicken and the Egg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Nico was leaning over a big wicker basket that was filled with every chicken item he and Grady could think up. There were stuffed chicken dolls, chicken strips, chicken nuggets, plastic chickens filled with M&M's (those had been Grady's idea, showing he did have a tiny bit of heart), chicken soup, a coloring book of chickens and a pack of crayons (that was Nico's idea, thinking maybe Chad would want something to do), the Chicken Little DVD, the Chicken Run DVD, chicken stickers and much more. To top it off, they had bought a card that had a sheep on the front and when opened, a caption read "Welcome Baaaaaaa-ck." Underneath, they had written that they couldn't find a get well soon card that had a chicken on it so they had settled for another farm animal. Nico was about to wrap up the basket in disposable plastic when Grady came running holding a plastic egg, covered in red spots.

"Here's one more thing." Grady said, handing it to Nico. Nico looked at it, shrugged his shoulders, and tossed it in the basket. He had decided it was better not to ask Grady what was the idea behind the egg.

After wrapping up the basket, they were about to take it to Chad when Nico had a great idea. After fitting a key into a lock, he and Grady pulled out their chicken and egg costumes and put them on. Dressed as chicken and egg, they walked through the halls to the set of Mackenzie Falls. Not letting the strange stares stop them, the two boys walked over to Chad's dressing room and knocked on the door.

Chad was aroused from his slumber by the knocking on the door and quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, thinking it was Sonny, returning from her shopping trip.

"Come in." he called. Much to his surprise, a chicken and egg walked into his dressing room.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked, sitting straight up. He saw the amused look of his cast mates faces as the door swung shut.

"We just wanted to give you this gift basket and say we hope you feel better soon." The chickens spoke up while the egg walked over to Chad and put the gigantic basket down in his lap. Chad looked through the plastic, saw what was in the basket and then put an arrogant smile on his face.

"Your concern is touching. Really. Now get out."

The chicken and egg looked at each other and put their hands on their hips.

"How rude." The chicken said to the egg as they walked out of Chad's dressing room.

Chad got up and moved the basket to the table with a look of disgust and flopped back on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

**A/N: I happen to love this chapter. I promise more soon and I'm sorry the chapters are so short! Enjoy and review!**


	6. Congratulations, You Have a Fever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad was back in his bed, the quilt tucked around him, staring at the gift basket Nico and Grady had brought over. He didn't know whether to be mad or happy about it; he knew it was meant to be a joke but he felt like he had been the bottom of a joke that wasn't funny. On the other hand, he had to admit what they did was a little funny and he probably would've done the same thing in their place. He wondered if Sonny had anything to do with the basket.

Despite Chad's efforts of bundling up in the blankets, a chill ran through his body. He burrowed down under the covers ever farther and attempted to fall asleep.

Once again, a knock is what brought Chad out of his sleep.

"_I've got to get a "Do Not Disturb" sign or something."_ Chad thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who is it?" Chad called. He had learned the hard way to not assume who was at the door.

"It's Sonny."

"Come it." Chad called and relaxed against his pillows. As Sonny opened the door, Chad kicked back the covers. He couldn't believe how warm it was in his dressing room.

"How're you feeling?" Sonny asked, placing a shopping bag on the floor as she took off her coat.

"Like I was run over by a truck."

"I'm sorry. I have some stuff that'll help you feel better." Sonny took her bag to a chair, sat down and started rooting through it. Chad smiled.

"Oh, by the way, look what the Chicken and the Egg brought." Sonny looked up, wondering what Chad was talking about. Chad's eyes shifted to the huge basket on the table and then back to Sonny. Sonny looked at the table and her jaw dropped open. She got up and went to the basket and found the card. She opened the unsealed envelope and read the message. After reading the card, she turned around to face Chad.

"Chad, I'm so sorry. I had no part of this. Just wait till I get my hands on Nico and Grady."

Chad smiled, seeing Sonny coming to his defense.

"That's not even the best part." he said. "The basket was delivered by a chicken and an egg."

"They were wearing costumes from one of our sketches." Sonny concluded. Chad just shrugged and then shivered.

"Sonny, can you turn the heat up? It's freezing in here." Chad asked as he drew the quilt up again. Sonny walked over to the thermostat and checked the reading.

"Chad, it's already seventy-three in here. Besides, weren't you just kicking blankets off?"

"What's your point?" Chad asked, wishing Sonny would just turn up the heat. Goose bumps had risen on his arms.

"It's not the room. It's you; you have a fever."

That seemed to remind Sonny of what she had bought. She went back to her shopping bag and pulled out a thermometer. She unwrapped it and handed it to Chad who looked at naively while she continued pawing through her bag.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Chad asked, just wanting to get a rise out of Sonny. Sonny looked at him, her eyes saying, _"You're kidding right?"_

Chad smiled at her reaction and then put the thermometer in his mouth. Sonny then pulled out a bottle of pills and opened them. She put two on the table, next to the bottle of water on the table beside the bed. She gave one last look through her bag and then set it on the floor. Sonny then reached up and retrieved the thermometer from Chad's mouth and looked at. Chad looked at Sonny expectantly.

"Congratulations, Chad Dylan Cooper. You have a fever."

**A/N: Here's the chappie! I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	7. Please Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

"You sound like I've won the lottery or something." Chad said, watching Sonny put the thermometer into an empty cup on the table beside him.

"And you've won yourself a couple of days in bed and these." Sonny said, handing Chad the pills. Chad swallowed the pills and then shimmied down in his bed so he was lying flat.

"Gonna take a nap?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded and yawned.

"Okay. I'll just get my stuff and go then." Sonny started to get up but Chad reached out and caught her arm.

"No, stay. Please?" Sonny looked into Chad's eyes and at that moment, she forgot every mean thing he had done to her. She was lost in his eyes.

"Um, okay." Sonny sat down again and Chad relaxed his grip on her arm. Sonny and Chad sat there, or in Chad's case, laid there, in silence. Sonny watched as Chad's eyes slowly closed. Sonny sighed and leaned back in her chair, wondering why Chad had wanted her to stay so badly. Chad's eyes flickered open again.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I barged onto your set this morning." Chad said and Sonny smiled.  
"It's okay, Chad."

Chad's eyes closed again and Sonny couldn't tell if the apology was sincere or the result of delirium and drowsiness. Regardless, she appreciated the apology. After a few minutes, Chad's breathing had become deep and even and Sonny knew that he was out like a light. She quietly got up and moved to the couch, which was much more comfortable. Sonny hadn't been prepared to stay this long so she didn't have anything to do. She looked around Chad's dressing room; there were pictures of him on the walls, some alone, some with other celebrities. There were a couple of movie posters, from movies he had been in and some that he hadn't been in. In one corner, there was a bookshelf of books, CD's and a CD player. In another corner, there was a dresser and next to that a table similar to that of Tawni's. Sonny figured he must do his hair in it. Sonny saw a desk along one wall, stacked high with textbooks, and next to that the door to the bathroom. Besides Chad's bed and the couch, there wasn't much else in the room. It didn't feel like home but it had Chad's mark all over it.

Sonny got up from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf and began looking at Chad's CD collection. She was reading one of the albums when she heard Chad call out her name. When she turned around, Chad was sleeping peacefully. She ignored the feeling and turned back to the album. A few moments later, the same thing happened. Sonny realized that Chad must've been dreaming.

Intrigued, Sonny moved to the chair next to the bed again. Sure enough, Chad began mumbling something. Sonny caught bits and pieces of what he was saying. There was something about her—she heard her name a few times—and then something about a beach and the moon. All of a sudden, Chad was jolted out of his sleep and tossed restlessly to the side. Startled, Sonny had to keep from screaming. She took a few deep breathes and calmed her nerves.

Over the next few minutes, Sonny noticed that Chad tossed and turned a lot. In one of his rotations, when he was facing her, Sonny noticed that his face was red and the ends of his hair were wet from perspiration. Sonny became concerned and reached into the cup for the thermometer. She managed to get it into his mouth and hold it there long enough for it to get an accurate reading. Realizing that Chad's fever had spiked, she went to the bathroom and got a cool washcloth and began sponging Chad's face. Sonny saw Chad's face flinch upon impact and then relax and the cool cloth brought welcome relief. Sonny continued sponging Chad until his sleep became peaceful again.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know how you feel about! **


	8. Take Your Pick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad slowly opened his eyes. His skin felt hot and dry and his throat was parched. He attempted to sit up but his limbs felt weak and he fell back on his pillows.

"Sonny?" he asked, his voice cracked and was soft. Sonny was on the couch and quickly got up when she heard Chad's call.

"Good morning." She said, moving to the chair next to the bed.

"Far from it." Chad said, sighing.

"You feel that bad?" Sonny asked with concern. Chad nodded, with his eyes closed.

"Is it from the chicken pox? Are they itchy?"

"No. More from the flu-like symptoms. But I am itchy." To prove his point, Chad scratched his upper arm. Sonny didn't say anything about him scratching, feeling very sorry for Chad.

"I'm sorry. Your fever went up."

"I believe it. I feel like I could fry an egg on my face."

Sonny smiled.

"Lucky for you I wasn't hungry. I could've easily taken an egg from your chicken stash over there." Sonny said, trying to make Chad smiled. Chad did smile and Sonny continued.

"Your fever spike while you were sleeping. I managed to get it down a little. Enough for you to stop tossing and turning."

"I was tossing and turning?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. You were really restless."

"Oh. How'd you get the fever down?"

Chad's eyes were still closed and Sonny had to smile at how little Chad knew about taking care of an ill person.

"Sponging your face. Eventually, you relaxed and stopped turning."

"Oh." Chad opened his eyes and gave Sonny a tired smile. "Thanks for being there."

"No problem, Chad."

"Argh." Chad said with a surge of energy. He violently scratched his body. "These things ITCH."

"Of course they do. They're supposed to." Sonny said, reaching for her bag.

"Well, it's not fun!" Chad sounded irritated, and Sonny had to smile at the rage Chad had for little red dots. She pulled a bottle of cream out of her bag and handed it to Chad.

"Here. Put this on; it'll help."

Chad accepted the bottle, opened the lid, sniffed it and gagged.

"Ugh. What is this? It smells awful."

"It's calamine lotion. Just put it on. I promise it'll help." Sonny said persuasively. Chad wrinkled his nose.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"It's either put that on or take an oatmeal bath." Sonny quipped.

"I don't have a tub, only a shower." Chad pointed out, hoping Sonny would let him get away without putting the lotion on.

"I know. But there's a tub in my dressing room. And that would mean walking through your stage, across the parking lot, and through my stage. Take your pick."

Chad very quickly realized that Sonny meant business so he unbuttoned his pajama top and poured some lotion onto his hands.

While he was doing so, Sonny tried desperately tried not to stare. Embarrassed, she starred at the floor until Chad looked at her.

"Sonny, can you put some on my back?"

Knowing she couldn't say no, she took some of the cream on her hands and began rubbing it onto Chad's bare back. She noticed a chill went down Chad's spine as her hands made contact.

"Are you cold?" she asked, still rubbing.

"Uh, yeah." Chad lied. "The lotion is cold."

Sonny finished up and Chad pulled his pajama shirt back on. An uncomfortable silence was ended up by Chad.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem."

Both teenagers felt the tension the moment had caused. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief as Sonny's phone vibrated, meaning she had a text. She read the message.

"Oh no!" she cried, quickly gathering up her stuff.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"I forgot about rehearsal. Everyone's waiting for me."

"Oh." Chad said, feeling disappointed to see Sonny go.

"Uh, I hope you feel better, Chad." Sonny said, putting on her coat. "Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah. Thanks, Sonny." Chad said. Sonny smiled and then left.  
_"I've got to think of something that I need."_ Chad said to himself as he leaned back into his pillows.

**A/N: Here are some cute Channy moments for all you Sonny/Chad lovers. Enjoy and review!**


	9. I Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

Sonny ran onto the set of So Random! to find her cast mates waiting impatiently.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cried, grabbing her script.

"Where were you?" Tawni asked with a tight smile on her face. She knew where Sonny had been but this was the perfect opportunity to make life just a little more miserable for Sonny Monroe.

"I, uh," Sonny stammered. "I was with a friend."

"With a friend?" Tawni pressed. Sonny set her jaw.

"Yes. I was with a friend and I lost track of time. I said I was sorry but I'm here now so let's get started."

Marshall, who had been watching, called out.

"You heard the girl. 3-2-1-"

"Wait!" Nico interrupted Marshall's countdown. "Who were you with?"

Sonny shifted uncomfortably. "Why does it matter?"

"Well, WE were all here and you didn't leave the complex." Nico pointed out.

"Uh, I was with, uh…" Sonny stammered as she tried to think of a good excuse.

"Face it, Sonny." Tawni said with a smug smile on her face. "You were with Chad."

Sonny didn't answer right away but she felt her face grow warm. Everyone noticed.

"Oh, Sonny! Playing nurse, are we?" Grady asked. Sonny set her jaw again and looked straight into Tawni's eyes.

"You know what, Tawni? I was with Chad. And I'm not ashamed to say that I went to make sure someone was okay."

"Is that so? Are you sure the real reason you went there isn't because you maybe…_like_ Chad?" Tawni taunted Sonny.

Off to the side, Marshall sank lower in his chair and groaned. This was an on-going argument that came up on average three times a week.

"Tawni. I went there to make sure he okay. But guess what; he wasn't. So I helped the poor guy out."

"Yeah. But I have a question for you." Sonny narrowed her eyes at Tawni, who narrowed them back.

"How did you know I was there? Were you maybe going to see Chad yourself?"

There was a note of superiority in Sonny's voice but her face fell when Tawni burst out laughing.

"Me…go see Chad? Get real, Sonny. That would me helping someone."

"But, but then how did you know?"

"Portlyn told me in the cafeteria."

With nothing else to say, Sonny glanced at her script.

"Uh, Marshall, don't you think we should get started?"

Marshall sat up in his chair again.

"Good idea, Sonny. 3-2-1-Action!"

The sketch started and all of rehearsal went smoothly, not counting the murderous stares going on between Sonny and the rest of the cast.

At the end of the rehearsal, Sonny quickly pulled out her phone.

"Whatcha doing?" Tawni asked in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Checking my messages."

"Why? Expecting a page, nurse?" Tawni walked off laughing, leaving Sonny sighing. She saw she had a new message from Chad and she quickly opened it.

"_Sonny…I need…"_ was all the text said.

**A/N: Ohh…cliffie! Enjoy and review!**


	10. You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny hurried through the parking lot and then through the maze of hallways running through stage 2. She finally found the door marked with a big, gold star that was labeled "Chad Dylan Cooper". She knocked, waited for Chad's call, and when it came, went in. Chad was propped up in his bed again. Sonny sat down to catch her breath; she was tired from running all that way. She was worried when Chad didn't finish his text message. After regaining her composure, she smiled at Chad.

"What do you need?"

"I need, uh, oh man! I forgot what I needed!" Chad lied. He must've looked somewhat believable in his act because Sonny didn't think twice about it.

"Well, that's okay. I'm here now. Feeling any better?"

"A little. How long do these things take to go away?" Chad asked, glancing at the vesicles on his arm.

"About a week. The flu symptoms should go away by tomorrow or the day after."

Chad smiled.

"What a relief. I'm sick of feeling this way."

Sonny smiled again and moved herself to the chair beside his bed. Chad and Sonny just sat there, enjoying the company and the silence. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable and the company was pleasant. Eventually, they began a conversation about life in their hometowns when there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Portlyn walked in. She gasped and stopped in her tracks when she saw Sonny and Chad laughing together.

"Chad? What is _she_ doing here?" Portlyn hissed, pointing to Sonny. Before Chad could answer, Sonny spoke up.

"_She_ has a name; it's Sonny."

Chad looked at Sonny, proud for the way she had stood up to Portlyn like that. Then he turned back to Portlyn.

"She's visiting me."

"But you said you didn't want any visitors!" Portlyn cried out, mad that Chad Dylan Cooper had chosen Sonny, from the rival show, instead of her, his fellow cast-mate.

Chad thought quickly.

"Uh, well, she came to check on me. Just to make sure I was alright."

"You wouldn't let me check on you! I was going to make sure you were alright too!"

Chad was beginning to lose his patience. With his patience, he lost all his arguments. Finally, he just burst out,

"Look, Portlyn. I didn't want you; I wanted Sonny."

The moment after the words had left Chad's mouth, time seemed to freeze. Portlyn and Sonny's mouth both fell open and Chad's cheeks turned red. Portlyn then stomped out of his dressing room, slamming the door and Sonny continued staring at Chad with her mouth hanging open. Chad playfully reached out and closed her mouth for her. It fell open again. Finally, Sonny found her voice.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I wanted you." Chad answered with confidence. He had realized he was in this all the way and he wasn't backing out.

"Why?" Sonny wanted to know. Chad thought for just a moment that he could share his true feelings with her, but then he opted for a lie.

"Well, it's just, you seem like a better nurse than Portlyn."

"Really?"

"Sonny, Portlyn doesn't really know what to say unless it's written in a script. You, you've got spunk." Chad managed to say some of the truth. Sonny smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I could make you feel better."

"You have, Sonny. You remember that text message?" Chad looked Sonny in the eye and Sonny knew Chad was being sincere.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what I needed…was you."

**A/N: So, one of my reviewers was dead on with her guess! There's some very cute Chonny moments in here, if I do say so myself. Enjoy and review!**


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny continued staring at Chad.

"Wait…can you say that again?" Sonny asked and Chad smiled, looked down and then back into Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny, I need you."

Sonny looked at Chad and then cleared her throat.

"Well, um, Chad, uh," Sonny stumbled on her words. "Maybe we'd better check your temperature. You must be delirious."

Chad laughed at Sonny's reaction and gently pushed Sonny's hand holding the thermometer down.

"No, Sonny. I'm fine. I just wanted you."

"But why Chad? We usually hate each other." Sonny questioned, looked perplexed.

"I know. And we'll go back to hating each other when I get better." Chad said, sounding like the Chad Sonny had come to know and love. Literally.

"But, when you're not feeling well, you just want someone who will make you smile. Make you feel a little bit better. And you do that Sonny." Chad continued.

"Wow, Chad. You know there's camera here this time, right?" Sonny asked, making reference to the time she hid a camera in her hat to prove that Chad was only nice on camera. Chad laughed.

"I know, Sonny. But that's just what I mean; you make me smile."

"Well, I'm glad I could help, Chad. I know you'd do the same for me." Sonny went out on a limb. Chad thought for a second and then shook his head.

"No, probably not."  
While his words hurt a little bit, Sonny had to smile.

"I know you're getting better now; you're acting like yourself." Sonny put out. Chad smiled at Sonny, knowing her feelings weren't hurt.

"So what do you say we play a game of Go Chicken?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Go Chicken?" Sonny looked confused.

"Yeah. I found it if the basket of goodies from the Chicken and the Egg." Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Um, sure." Sonny said. She got up, found the deck of cards which had a picture of a chicken on the one side, went back and dealt the first hand.

After four games of Go Chicken and three games of Old Egg, Sonny stuck the Chicken Little into the DVD player. She settled herself on the couch and together, she and Chad sat in the dark for over an hour. When the DVD finished, Chad turned on the lamp beside the bed and looked at the couch. Sonny was fast asleep on the couch.

"_She's so cute when she sleeps."_ Chad thought. He decided to leave her sleeping and burrowed down in his own bed and fell fast asleep.

Sonny was startled awake by the vibrating of her phone. She jumped when she felt it's motion and sat up quickly. She looked around the strange, dark room before she remembered she was in Chad's dressing room. Her phone vibrated again and she opened the message. It was from her mother, asking where she was. She quickly texted back that she was going to spend the night at the studio. After flipping her phone closed, she sat back and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. A few minutes passed, and then Sonny looked over to see Chad Dylan Cooper asleep in his bed.

"_He's so cute when he sleeps."_ Sonny thought. Moving very quietly, she realized that she should get her stuff and go back to her own dressing room. It was late and she had to work tomorrow. Before she left, she looked back at the sleeping Chad.

"Good night, Chad. Sweet dreams." she whispered and then quietly left.

**A/N: Here's the chapter! One of my reviewers gave me the idea, so thank you! Enjoy and review! BTW-only two chapters left : (**


	12. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

"Chad! Look at you, up and dressed." Sonny said after running into Chad in the cafeteria one afternoon. It was the day before Halloween and Chad was virtually better, despite a few fading scars.

"I know. Look at me." Chad said with a note of arrogance in his tone. Sonny rolled her eyes. She knew Chad was better because he was his old, obnoxious self.

"Now, what did you want, Monroe?" Chad asked. Again, Sonny knew he was better; she was getting the brush-off again instead of the cry for help.

"Nothing Chad. It's good to have you back." Sonny said as she walked away. Chad watched her walk away and smiled to himself.

Chad took his tray of food to the Mackenzie Falls table and sat down. Portlyn and the rest of the cast raised their glasses to Chad's return. Chad, of course, sucked in all the attention.

"So Chad. We still have time to pull one last prank on So Random!" one of his cast-mates pointed out. "What've you got?"

Chad looked at his hand, marked with fading spots, and then at Sonny.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a good one." Chad said, smiling.

He proceeded to tell his cast-mates about the prank and they all agreed it was a prank they would never forget. What they failed to see was Zora above them, taking in all the juicy details of what would become the prank of the century.

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter. But it kinda had to work this way…don't worry! I posted two at the same time : ) Enjoy and review!**


	13. Gotcha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

Sonny Monroe woke up to Chad's gentle voice.

"Sonny?"

She smiled at his voice and semi-rolled over, pretending that she hadn't heard his voice.

"Sonny, wake up. You have to take your medicine."

Sonny's eyes flickered open to see Chad Dylan Cooper, sitting in the chair beside her bed, dressed in his uniform, with a damp washcloth in his hand.

"Chad? What are you doing?" Sonny asked, pretending to be confused by the scene in front of her. She glanced around the room and saw a bottle of pills, a thermometer, and the book _How to Take Care of Sick People for Dummies_. Chad's voice broke her thoughts.

"You don't remember, Sonny?" Chad asked gently.

"Remember what?"

"Well, you were eating lunch yesterday in the cafeteria and you collapsed on the floor. You were just laying there. So I brought you back here. I've been here since then." he added.

"What's wrong with me? I feel fine." Sonny protested, trying to get up. Chad gently pushed her back onto the bed and tucked the quilts around her.

"Shhh. You need your rest, Sonny. You caught the chicken pox from me and you have a really high fever."

"What? That's impossible. I've already had the chicken pox." Sonny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is it, Sonny?" Chad asked, holding up one of her hands. The hand was covered in small red spots.

"Oh my gosh! I have the chicken pox!" Sonny exclaimed, examining her hand.

"I told you you did." Chad said. "Now just sit back and let Chad take care of you."

Sonny relaxed a little bit and let Chad sponge her face.

"Hold on." Sonny said, pretending to realize something. "You said you wouldn't take care of me if _I_ was sick. What's up?"

"Maybe I changed my mind." Chad said with an uneasy smile.

Chad could see the wheels turning in Sonny's head and prayed he wouldn't be discovered. Sonny pretended to be deep in thought.

"Chad, can I see that?" Sonny asked, motioning to the cloth he held in his hand.

"Uh, sure." Chad said, handing over the cloth.

"You know," Sonny said, taking the cloth. "it's nice of you to offer to take care of me. But I bet you weren't smart enough to realize that the chicken pox would wash off when you used a wet cloth."

Sonny triumphantly held up the cloth, which had red ink blots on it.

"Nice try, Chad. I believe this is the part where you're supposed to say gotcha. But wait, you can't because we got you."

"Sonny…"

"Hold on, Chad. I have something else. I'm sure the world will just die laughing when the see what you just did."

Sonny watched with glee as Chad turned pale.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Zora found out what you and your cast-mates were up to, we set up a camera. Say hi!"

Sonny turned to pull a hidden camera out from behind a book and watched as Chad smacked his hand to his forehead.

"And now there's only one thing to say, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I know, I know. I can't believe I fell for that again."

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to say, but yeah, I can't believe you did either." Sonny said, bursting out with laughter.

"Wait." Chad said. "If that's not what you were going to say, what was it?"

Sonny smiled sweetly.

"Gotcha."

Chad gave a weak smile.

"Well, Monroe. You have made this one prank I won't every forget."

**A/N: And that, readers, concludes **_**The Prank He'll Never Forget**_**. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Who knows…there might be more Sonny With a Chance coming one day soon. Thanks again!**

**StoryLover18**


	14. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I thought I should at least post this little note for you! I've gotten a lot of reviews with people being confused as to what's a prank and what's not. I may update the actual story at some point to make it more clear, but for now I'm just going to do it this way. In the story, Chad did actually get sick with the chicken pox. That part was meant to be true. The prank was Chad "giving" Sonny the pox but Sonny and her crew beet him to it because Zora had overheard the plans and they set up Chad to look rather silly. So I hope this clears up all confusions! If you have any questions, just PM me! I'd love to chat with you! Thanks again for reading and reviewing _The Prank He'll Never Forget_ and keep an eye out for another SWAC fic coming soon!

Happy reading and writing,

StoryLover18


End file.
